


Ice, ice, baby

by winterscaptsam



Series: Sambucky bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Top Sam Wilson, ice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: “You're doin’ wonders with your mouth, sweetheart,” Bucky manages out instead of a moan as Sam sucks a hickey on his neck, all damp and hot, “think you could put your mouth some place else though?”And he isn’t even embarrassed at how needy he sounds.He feels Sam’s lips form to a smirk against his neck, “uh-uh,” he says, voice all raspy and sweet, “I’ve got a better idea,”





	Ice, ice, baby

He didn’t expect to like this. 

The cold feeling of melting ice sliding off of his stomach, sex is supposed to be hot and slow (fast if you’re needy like Bucky) not cold and wet but shit, Sam’s got a thing for making everything seem fine as fuck. 

“You're doin’ wonders with your mouth, sweetheart,” Bucky manages out instead of a moan as Sam sucks a hickey on his neck, all damp and hot, “think you could put your mouth some place else though?” 

And he isn’t even embarrassed at how needy he sounds. 

He feels Sam’s lips form to a smirk against his neck, “uh-uh,” he says, voice all raspy and sweet, “I’ve got a better idea,”

Now. Here’s the thing, Bucky isn’t one for talking when there’s a literal dick penetrating him or someone’s mouth wrapped around his own but if it’s Sam, his rosy Harlem accent, low and raspy, feeding him instructions that will conclude to pleasure,  _ sweet lord,  _ he’d want to hear him talk all day. 

“Mhm,” Bucky hums back, edging his head away so he can look up at Sam, “and what’s that?” 

He doesn’t get a reply; watches as Sam gets off of him, walks out the bedroom and down to the kitchen, smooth brown skin glimmering under the light, back muscles carved by angels, that’s why he flies like one, Bucky swears on it.

If he wasn’t so horny he’d really take a second to appreciate the look on Sam as he walks back in not seconds later, ice cube held in between his teeth, fingers tugging at his own boxer briefs. 

Bucky moans; can’t help it because he can see Sam’s cock through the sheer white boxers and it’s doing wonders in that mind Bucky’s got, just looking makes him precum. And just as Sam’s tugging his own boxers down, practically throwing a party as he does it all in front of Bucky. 

Bucky’s lying upfront under the sheets, already naked and ready, just watching as Sam puts a show on from him from by the bedside, “do me a favour doll,” Bucky asks, licking his lips wet. Sam hums back in reply, careful not to move the already melting ice between his teeth. 

“Turn around,” Bucky says, let’s his eyes fall down to Sam’s boxers and Sam knows exactly what he wants. He obliged, this one time only, rolls his eyes but does so anyway, turns his body around, pulls down his boxers slowly so Bucky’s got a full great view of his ass, all big and tight. 

Sam’s ass is a whole kink on its own. 

Bucky concurs.

Sam doesn’t waste any time, Bucky's had his little fun with orders, Sam guides his way to the bed, sits on top of Bucky, ass right in Bucky’s thighs as Bucky wills himself to not think about it before he’s spilling right then and there. 

Clenching his eyes shut, biting down on his lips, all hot and bothered and that's when he feels it, the cold sensation of an ice cube being placed gently on his upper chest. 

“S-Sam,” Bucky struggles, because Sam’s ass sitting right in between his thighs, edging close to his dick and Bucky’s eyes getting a clear view of Sam’s perfectly structured abs pack forming right down to his cock which is already half hard, with the addition of the cool feeling of melting ice on his chest- it’s doing something to him. 

“Sshh,” Sam sweets back, let’s himself trail kisses up to where the ice is melting, it’s water sliding down Bucky’s six pack, Sam sucks onto the ice, let the feeling of the sweetness of his lips and the cold whirlwind of ice combine as he follows the trail of water, kissing soft and slow. Teasing. 

Bucky’s dick throbbing, tries to touch himself before Sam smacks his hand away, tuts and shakes his head; “it’s all me baby, I’ll do you good,” and gosh his words are so endearing,

_ Then fucking do me,  _ Bucky resists the urge to scream the words out and let’s Sam carry on. Sweet, cold trail of melted ice sliding down to his cock as Sam’s lips follow below, all soft and Bucky thinks he’s already on cloud nine with no effort at-

Sam’s mouth now finds its way around Bucky’s cock. All in one motion, a gasp followed by a moan, Bucky can’t manage to get them out equally as Sam leaves no time for words, or sounds in fact; starts twirling wonders with his tongue, let’s himself suck fast and sloppy with the cooking sensation of ice still on Bucky’s dick.

“Sam- I’m gonna-Sam, iswear-“ Bucky’s words all chocked to the back of his throat as Sam moves his mouth faster and let’s his tongue do tricks to the head of Bucky’s cock and it’s all clouds in his mind, feels himself on edge and Sam pulls his mouth out, 

“No.” 

And Bucky can’t help but want to finish himself off with a quick stroke, let his hands slide down to his dick as he watches Sam, sweat but sweet. Feels a shift in movement from Sam as he sees him pulling out lube and a condom from the bottom draw. 

Bucky places his hand out, let’s Sam pour the lube into his fingers, positions his head up right as Sam kneels in front of him, hard cock practically in his face, sends a waterfall to Bucky’s mouth and stars stroking the lube up and down Sam’s dick, teases, slow and in a sudden movement fast and tight, feels Sam tug at his hair, can’t help but lean in to place a tender kiss onto the head of Sam’s cock, feels another tug at his hair backwards, sees Sam shake his head. 

“Flip over,” he orders, Bucky does as he’s told; Sam’s raspy sweetness mixed with orders is the one thing Bucky can never get over. And just as Sam is about to work his lubed up fingers to put inside Bucky’s ass, working him open, he finds his fingers sliding in surprisingly easy.

“You already worked on yourself, huh?” 

“You know it,” Bucky replies back quick; damn well he did, he knew where the night would take him and Sam in a tight Cap suit in mind was the perfect source to open him up. 

“Ready, baby?” And there it is, how his voice can turn from stern orders to sweet reassurance, even in steamy moments like these, Bucky can really feel himself falling in love more than he already has. 

“Always, doll,” Bucky makes his voice out cocky and confident, really his stomach was in knots and there were butterflies in his head. Everywhere. 

And it’s not long till he can’t talk or think about anything else, feels Sams throbbing cock slide into his ass, all cool and slow, Sam adjusting his hips as he looks down at Bucky in complete awe, knows he’s the one giving orders all day but watching Bucky; all red and flustered, blue eyes begging for love only Sam could give; he knows he’d do anything Bucky asked him too. 

Knows it as he feels Bucky’s ass tight around Sam, has him thrusting in and out in fast motions, leaves no time for teasing, pushing into Bucky as escaped moans fill the room, “Sam-Sammy,” it only gets harder, faster, feels his cheeks wet as Sam keeps pushing into him and  _ god, he feels like he’s on a cloud with the galaxies on view,  _ “Sammy, I’m gonna-“

Just before he can, Sam grabs Bucky's dick, wraps a warm hand and tightly presses on as Bucky’s spilling all over, come spilling all over the bedsheets and covering Sam's hand and right on time Sam’s spilling into Bucky, let’s himself drop into Bucky’s back, cock still in his ass and it feels like that’s where it belongs. 

“You got me?” Sam asks, breathless, hand still placed on Bucky’s dick as he lies on top of him, let’s his head rest on Bucky’s back shoulder, just for a second, feels warm and like home, smells like sex and scented wood aftershave. 

“I got you,” Bucky replies back, sweet and in a whisper. 

They’ll get off each other in a bit, get up and take a shower, clean themselves up and get to sleep but for now. Laying on each other, bed sheets stained with their glory, their love written in the air and the cold melted ice compressed in the heat, their heavy breathes turning soft and light; they’ve got each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at the sambucky bingo, realize I’m a bit late on this but I couldn’t resist myself. 
> 
> Any feedback appreciated, hope you enjoyed! Xx


End file.
